Promise
by pinkpower
Summary: A oneshot featured around Craig, Manny, and the infamous love triangle during season three of Degrassi.


**Disclaimer: Degrassi does not belong to me. I wish it did, though. I still love Craig and Manny together. **

**Time frame: In season three.**

Craig attacked Manny's lip with a rough kiss. He hadn't seen her all day, with hanging with Ashley and what not. Craig loved kissing Manny. There was always heat, fire, and passion. He had easily become addicted to feel of her lips over his. If he could, Craig would spend the wrest of his life just kissing her.

The two lovebirds were in his garage after a long day of being at school with many people that could catch them together. It always seemed that rumors were starting whenever anymore simply talked to each other. Luckily, none had started about Craig and Manny sneaking around yet. Normally, they would just play it safe by exchanging flirty looks.

Finally, the two were alone. Ashley was having a girls' night with Terri, Joey was out with Sydney, and Angie was sleeping over at a friend's house. They practically had the whole evening to themselves. It wasn't easy for Craig to go about school that nothing was going on. Whenever he saw in the halls with some guy, he wanted to go up the guy and claim her for his own. He would always catch her eye and sneak in a wink to him. Not to mention that Ashley always seemed to be at his side.

"Do you know how much I've been dying to see you all day?" Craig questioned the girl.

"Not as much I have." Manny giggled.

"I doubt it." Craig said.

For a moment, Craig stopped kissing her. He looked deep into her chocolate, brown, eyes. They were so beautiful. He could always see how innocent she was behind the way she acted at school. They had actually talked about that. Manny dressed that way not because she was sick of being cute, but because she wanted somebody to know who she was. She didn't want to be scene as Emma's sidekick, but her own person. You could say that she was stating her independence.

"You are so amazing." He whispered, softly to her.

"Do you really mean that, Craig?" Manny asked.

"Yes. I do." Craig retorted. "I know I let you go after the locker incident, but I'm not letting you go again just like that."

"Then why won't you break up with Ashley?" the girl asked, impatiently. Craig let her go. Manny turned away from Craig and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Because I don't want her to hurt her, Manny." Craig replied. "It's not like I haven't tried, but then she always does something so sweet and I feel guilty."

"Nice excuse, Craig, but it doesn't mean anything to me!" Manny exclaimed. "If you really love her, then what are you keeping me for? Sex? Newsflash, Craig, I'm not that easy."

"I never said you were." Craig told her. "Manny, I love having you around. It feels more full."

Manny couldn't help, but smile. She loved it when Craig would say the words that she wanted to hear. She sighed and rolled her eyes. Manny faced him again and said, "Fine, but don't expect me to stick around forever, Manning. If the time ever comes, you're gonna be real sorry you ever let me go."

"Manny, I don't wanna fight with you. I've waiting to see you all day and there's no reason to spoil it." He said to her, cocking up his eyebrows.

"Actually, I think I'm going to go home and watch a movie." Manny replied.

"You're not being fair, Manny." Craig scowled at her.

Manny shook her head at him, glaring. "I'm not being fair? Do really want to know what not fair? What's not fair is the fact I want to shout to the world that I'm in love with Craig Manning, but instead I have to keep all inside, because I'm the "other" girl. And it kills me inside to know that you have no idea how I feel, because you're the one who has a choice. You're the one who's taking advantage of how I love. You're the one who's hurting me."

"Do you actually think that I like lying to the world about us? Manny, I am so in love with that I want to be the only one whoever looks at you. I can't break up with Ashley, because you know I have feelings for her too." Craig explained, intensely.

"Like I said, I'm going home to watch a movie." Manny walked towards the door with tears behind her eyes. There she saw Ashley Kerwin standing there with a faded smile on her face. "Ashley, hi."

"Hi, Manny. What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was just helping Craig with a song. Apparently, you're the inspiration for his music, so I'm just going home." Manny faked a smiled for Ashley. "Have fun, you two." Manny left the garage.

"Hold on, Ashley. I have to go talk to Manny about something." Making sure he reassured Ashley of his "love", Craig followed after Manny. "Manny, wait!"

"I don't want to talk to you right now, Craig!" she shouted, still walking.

"Don't make me choose." Craig pleaded.

Manny sighed in frustration. "This was a big mistake. You keep saying how you want to give me the world. You know what I want, Craig? I want you. All of you. Not just when it's convenient for us to see each other. I want to be able to go up to you in the halls and kiss you. If you're not gonna give that to me, then what's the point of me playing this game with you?"

"This isn't a game, Manny. What I feel for you is real. It's no lie. I have feelings for Ashley too, yes. To the world she's my girlfriend, yes, but that doesn't stop you from being my actual world." he smiled softly at her.

"Ashley's waiting for you, Craig. You should go." Manny grinned at him, making him think that he had lost his fight to keep her around. She surprised him with a passionate. "Just promise me that you'll be thinking of me all night."

"I won't think of anything else." Craig promised her.


End file.
